Different Arc
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: Jaune was tired of looking down on, His friends is above his league and always feels sorry for him even his partner. That gotten the knight angry so he sprinted to the Emerald Forests to fight the Grimm in show everyone he's not weak, When he get's back to Beacon, Everyone in Remnant is going to know his name and he'll reminded them if he has to...


_**Been awhile since I post something in this site, I've have to move to Oregon due to my parents forcing me to go and stuff. Anyway this new story is Jaune (again?) is tired of being look down on everybody around him**_

_**Let's face it. He's weak, His improvement is a joke, Can't handle the top dogs in Beacon or around him, Always the underdog who can't stand up to himself in most fights, And a caring guy... Which also can be used against him with enemies like Neo or Cinder.**_

_**Even his friends are even better than him, Ruby and Yang was train by their dad and uncle, Weiss was train somewhere in Atlas, Blake was train under by the White Fang, Pyrrha was train to beat against all odds around Remnant by her parents, Nora and Ren goes out and train secretly when they were living alone with no parents**_

_**Him? He wasn't even train by his own parents or sisters!? They always caring for his safety and he shouldn't become a Huntsmen to began with and he should give up on becoming one...**_

_**And when he made it to Beacon, The shiny Beacon of hope around Vale. He was shock to see everyone around him is so much better than him, After this he wanted to improve and overcome the odds against him even asking Pyrrha for help. Which didn't help to much since Cardin destroyed him or either his team beating him into a pulp**_

_**I've been ranting a bit did I? Anyway hope you all enjoy this story and I'll see you all later.**_

* * *

Jaune was tired of it, His friends is above his league and much superior than him even Ruby who is two years younger than him is better than him. They all were trained when they were kids but him? He wasn't even train by his parents or sisters, They kept him out of the world and no one knows who he even is. When he goes to a normal school he was always bullied by kids stronger than him and always comes home with a dark eye on his face

But when his father finally decides to train him he was so happy! But a few months later he didn't made any progress and his own father decides to call off the training and tells Jaune to give up on his dreams, That made him in shock and cry because his own father littering gives up on him. His dad even told his sisters or mother to not train him and he'll give up on becoming a Huntsmen soon...

But now here in Beacon and watching his friends every moves... He realized that he doesn't have a chance to fight either of them, Even with Pyrrha's training it wasn't enough to beat Cardin and his team. Soon after that Pyrrha decides to give up on him too and told him to stop and he should give up, His so called "Sister" like figure has abandoned him, Even soon after his other trusty friends also told him to give up since he wasn't making any progress anyway.

That was his breaking point if his so called "friends" wasn't going help him then he'll have to help himself, After hearing from them to give up he ran away to the Emerald Forests and fighting Grimm to test his ability and skills... It didn't work out since the Grimm's overpowered him and it was about to devour his flesh but stops since he wasn't worth it and goes away. Jaune realized that even the Grimm thinks he wasn't worth anything but a lowly boy wanted to be a Huntsmen

"WHY!? Why things have to be this way!? Why is everyone around me is so damn strong!? Why hasn't I've been trained like everyone else!? I just wanted to be a Huntsmen like my Ancestors before me!?" Jaune littering cries out when the rain begins to pours into his clothes and face, His clothes began to soak with the rain hitting on him

_**"You're such a little wimp" A voice calls out and Jaune turns around and sees nobody around him...**_

_**"I've inside your stupid head idiot, Maybe your friends is right? You should have given up being a Huntsmen."**_

_**"Nobody cares about you little Jaune... **__**Nobody around Remnant cares about a whiny boy who wanted to be strong and protecting others" The voice joked at the boy since he doesn't give a single fuck about him anyway**_

"That's not true!?" Jaune shouted while the rains still pours around him, The voice begins to laugh again inside of his mind and he just wanted to stop

_**"Really? When I was watching you fight it was depressing, When you talked to a female species you stuttered around them awkwardly like you haven't seen them before other than your mother and sisters, Oh! Maybe that time with that boy Cardin and his team bullied you around like your nothing but a piece of trash and no one around you is helping you" The voice again mocked on the boy, Jaune wanted to admit that it wasn't true but he couldn't fight back what the voice just said**_

_**"If you wanna know how to fight and act? Be cold, Don't trust anyone around you. They don't care about you anyway even your so called "friends" betrayed you and want nothing to do with you, If you wanna prove anyone around Remnant that your not a piece of trash? Than you have to prove it by not being a weakling in the first place. If you want something they have? You have to take it!? Stop being a little boy Jaune Arc and be a man already!?" The voice was giving some advice to the knight... **_

Jaune was thinking that the voice inside his mind is telling him is all true, Everyone is looking down on him like a sack of meat waiting to be rescued by them. When he's on the mission with Team RWBY they always told him to get help while leaving his team and them handle the threat, When he offered his help they said "No thanks, But thanks for asking" They knew he was being bullied and just waiting for his signal for help if needed, He doesn't want their help!? He wanted to handle his problems alone!?

_**"You started to begin interested on the offer Jaune? Release the evil inside of you and let it consume you, Then no one in Remnant will ever look down on you again!?" The voice calls out and wanted Jaune to release his demons and let it consume him**_

This will bite Jaune Arc in the ass... But he nodded his head and sits down on the wet grassy floor and let his mind consume him, He look back on what Ren teaches him about letting his mind rest and focus the energy and aura, Due do him having a lot of Aura there's must be a dark aura inside of him as well? If that's the case he'll just has to release it out and test it out

Soon after, A dark aura appears inside of his mind and it was bigger than his own aura? Is this the aura hidden inside of him all along?

_**"Go over to the aura and touch it, The Dark Aura and the Light Aura will merge together and soon will grant you the power you wield to do so. Must warn you... If you go over to it you'll never be the same again. You'll lose your happy life and everything around you will turn against you, But if you proceed with this process than go ahead" The voice spoke out and this is Jaune Arc's last chance to turn back**_

"If it can help me to become stronger than everyone else... Than I'll do it" He goes over to the Dark Aura raise his right arm and touch it, Soon after the aura begins to overpowered his arm and into his light aura and consume into Jaune's body. He screams from the pain into his body but soon felt... Good?

_**"This is the only and last time we'll speak again Jaune Arc, You life has now been turned upside down. Everyone in Remnant will know your name when the time is right, Farewell Jaune Arc" The voice disappeared inside of his mind, Jaune took a moment when the dark aura dies down**_

When the voice inside of his head disappear, Jaune reopened his eyes and stares at his body and he's gotten buffer a little, He then look at the skies and it's nighttime without the rain pouring on him anymore. Jaune begin to have this evil smirk on his face and laughs

"HAHAHAHAH!? at last I'm the strongest there is!? I'm going to become even more stronger than anyone in this planet, I'll improve and improve even more than what I am right now. I'll never stop training and will take it to another level" Jaune said to himself and calms down a bit, He should start training right now for tomorrow in Goodwitch's class against Cardin and his team

"Strength is the only things that matters to me, Everything else is just a delusion for the weak. I'm no longer that soft little boy before... No, I'm something greater now and no one is going to take that from me!?" Jaune then powers up to the heavens and feels the light and dark aura begins to surrounds him, He smirks and goes deeper into the forests to train

* * *

_***Next Morning***_

Pyrrha was looking for Jaune but didn't seen him anywhere, He wasn't in his bed last night, Ren and Nora doesn't know where he's at either? She checks at Team RWBY's dorm and they told her that they also didn't seen Jaune anywhere, She begins to panic and use her scrolls to call him. But whenever she tries to Jaune just declined it right away... Something isn't right and she has a bad feeling

"P-Money, Vomit Boy perhaps in Vale for something? He's probably getting you a gift or something but doesn't wanna to ruin the surprise" Yang calls out to her and she also wonders where Arc even is

Pyrrha kinda calms down a little, Maybe Yang is right Jaune is in Vale for some reason and will show up in class for today. She sigh and returns to her room with Nora and Ren

"Wonders where Jauney-Jauney even is? He's never this late before?" Nora didn't remembers seeing her leader coming in last night, Even she did she was asleep during the entire night

Even Ren didn't felt Jaune's presence at all last night, He was wearing soundproof headphones to ignore Nora's snore but he'll still feel a presence in the dorm itself and so far no Jaune at all... How unusual is that Jaune always goes out for a walk and comes back 10 minutes later, But he wasn't here at all and it scared him a bit

"Regardless Pyrrha, We need to get ready for Professor Goodwitch's class. Let's get our clothes first and head into the cafeteria for breakfast" Ren took over the team if Jaune isn't around, He doesn't like leading but he has to if Jaune isn't here

"PANCAKES!? HERE I COME!?" Nora stood up and quickly put on her clothes and speeds to the cafeteria, Ren and Pyrrha sigh at her and smiles a bit then get their clothes and follow Nora

* * *

_***Goodwitch's Class***_

"Can I have Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc come down here" Glynda called up the two fighters in the class, She knew Jaune doesn't have the skill or training to even beat Mr. Winchester but he's still trying... She guess

Cardin knew he's going to win and will mocked Jauney-Boy again, After all he' doesn't deserve to be in Beacon anyway and such a Faunus lover. He's team is cheering him on while Team RWBY and NPR doesn't know where the blonde noddle is at

Then a loud "BANG!" in the classroom gotten the student's attention... It was Jaune Arc and he has this smirk on his face, Pyrrha was glad to see him... But something about that smirk on Jaune's face is unnerving to her

"Jaune Arc, You are three minutes late for class. Please be in time like all the others" Glynda didn't know what's going on with the boy but hopes he at least listens to her warnings

Jaune begins to walk over to the class... But his attire is different, He's usual black hoodie has been replace by a Black tank-top, His blue pants been replace by a ripped black pants, and his shoes been replace by a black and red combat boots. He then looks at Cardin with an evil grin and begins to laugh... That gotten the class confused as to what he's laughing about

"If it isn't Cardin Shitchester! What a surprise, I didn't think a loser like you will be in front of me again. No matter, This time I'm going to beat the living shit outta you!?" Jaune said and Cardin begins to pissed off by the comment from the losing knight

"Acting cocky huh Jauney-Boy~ It doesn't matter if you change your attitude, I'll still going to kick you ass!" Cardin calmly said and grins at the knight, But Jaune wasn't grinning anymore... No he was pissed

"Enough!? You all know the rules, When I count at the end of three you'll both fight" Glynda stops this conversation but feel uneasy that Jaune Arc wasn't grinning anymore... He looks like he's planing something

"Man... I never knew Vomit Boy can even acted this way?" Yang didn't knew Arc haven't in him, She never seen him this angry before and it looks like he's breaking point

Ruby saw Jaune smiling again... But there's something wrong with that smile, It's like he's a different person and something consumes him to death. She wasn't going to like what Jaune will do next to Cardin

"If the two of you are ready, I'll begin the match in... 1" Glynda started to count and can feel a dark aura surrounds the Arc boy... He was looking straight eye to the Winchester boy with evil hate

"Just so you know Jauney-Boy~ You're still a weakling and below my league, Even your friends is even stronger than you. And when this is all over you're going to be my little BITCH!?" Cardin and his team laughs at the boy... The dark aura surrounded the Arc boy is even growing even more powerful than before

"2" Glynda was curious to the Arc boy and wonders if he's going to go all out this time

"1... FIGHT!" Glynda shouted and waits for the results, Team RWBY and NPR kinda knew what's going to happened again. Jaune is going to lose to Cardin again and will ended up a failure, And Pyrrha was right on his side...

_**"I can sense they are still doubting me... I'll show them, I'll show them all!?"**_

"I"m going to enjoy crushing you into bits Cardin!? Because I'm... No... Longer... THE WEAKEST ONE!?" Jaune begins to powers up and the classroom felt earthquakes coming beneath them, His "Friends" didn't know what's going on with the Arc boy but just wish for him to stop

Then Jaune was in front of Cardin and left knee him to the guts and shattered his aura, Cardin was spitting out blood from his mouth and the group was in shock by this outcome. Jaune then throws Cardin above him and was going to use his new trick he's been saving

"I'll break you!?" He thrust his two fingers to where Cardin is and then... _***BOOM!* **_Fireworks appear out of nowhere and Cardin was heading straight down all broken and bleeding out, Jaune then begins to laugh and the student's felt afraid for the blonde noodle

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What a weak opponent for me, I can't believe I was so afraid of you. I guess I was right... Strength is the only thing that matters in this world and nothing is going to stand in my way!?" Jaune again powers up and Glynda feels the dark aura coming from the boy himself... It's not an ordinary aura because she never felt this much aura from the boy before

When Jaune laughs quiets down he looks up to his so called "friends" "You see that? I told you guys to never look down on me and I'm on my breaking point, But thanks to you I was able to open up the dark power inside of me" Jaune said to his friends and then walks out of the class

"Jaune WAIT!?" Pyrrha and Ruby tries to go over to him but shriek when Jaune shots an energy ball at them

"Don't follow me, The both of you were the ones who I trusted that I was more than a weakling but you all turned against me just like the others when I wasn't improving... Now I'm above your leagues and will destroyed you both when I get the chance" Jaune begins to walk away from them and soon out of site

Pyrrha slumps down to her knees and cry her eyes out for betraying Jaune's trust so easily, Ruby also cries for not giving up on her first friend who just wanted to be stronger than them

* * *

_***Outside of Beacon***_

**_"That will show them that I'm not such a piece of trash, But this isn't enough and I'll grow even more stronger than this power I'm at right now. (Sigh) Guess I'll head into Vale for clothes since I grow tired of wearing that hoodie that my sisters made for me" Jaune was heading to Vale right now when he shoulder block a girl with black hair and a Haven uniform_**

"Hey watch were you going dumbass" Mercury calls out to Jaune and demanded for him to apologies to Cinder

"How about you watch were I'm going bitch, Yeah what are you going to do about it?" Jaune smirks at this sliver hair idiot, Mercury was about to head over to him and punch him but was stop by the same women he shoulder block

"That's enough Mercury, My name is Cinder Fall, this here is Emerald and Mercury. Were here from Haven and hopes to transfer here in Beacon" Cinder use her fake smile to the student, Jaune can easily see threw her and can tell this women is a dangerous sort

"Whatever lady, If you three wanted to be part of this shithole then ask Ozpin himself. Because I have no time with the three of you bitches anyway" Jaune said to them and can see the lady in Red eyes shine with hatred in it

"HEY! watch who you are talking to kid" Emerald look at Jaune... but back away when he look at her with a crazy look on his face

"How about you watch were you talking to you green hair slut, Now if you excuse me I'm heading to Vale and get new clothes for me and here's my advice for being here in this shithole" Jaune goes over to Cinder's left ear and said

_**"Don't do anything around here, I can tell you and this group are nothing but trouble. If I found out that you are causing trouble... I'm coming for you and there's nothing you can do about it, Because you're team is going to have to answer to me" Jaune said to her and left to Vale**_

Cinder look back at the blond knight... For some reason she felt arouse about it, There's something about him just wanted her take him for herself. But she sigh and her team heads to where Ozpin is and signed in, And she'll have to get use to seeing that boy with evil aura around him and she licks her lip for that to happened

* * *

_***Junior's Club***_

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?" Junior has trouble with blondes since the last one trash his bar, This kid orders 5 shots of whiskey and drink it down in one go. Jaune was about to head to the clothes shop but decides to get a drink first, He's a badass and everyone in Remnant is going to hear his name...

"So... handsome~ Is this you're first time in a bar~" Melanie the white one said to Jaune, He look at her and scuff back to his drink. He has no time for this nonsense

That gotten the Malachite pissed a little, No one looks away from them and this one is playing hard to get. Miltia slumps over to Jaune's right shoulder and show her assets to him but with no success, It's like he's trying not to notice them to begin with

Then Melanie grabs his groan and can feel it's bigger than any other men in the bar before and she lick her lips a bit, Miltia was jealous by her sister for touching this boy but Jaune couldn't care less. He was here for a drink and if these fucking bitches keep playing his damn groan then they'll going to pay

"If you keep touching me from down there... You're not going to like what's going to happened next" Jaune finally said to them and can't wait to hear what they are going to say next

"Hmm~ Well let's head to the private room and we'll found out stud~" Melanie grabs Jaune's left hand and Miltia follows after them, Junior sighs and hopes the twin hurried up and check the customers. Jaune was smirking and can't wait to test his new powers with these bitches

* * *

_**Done, Jaune finally reach his breaking point and turn everyone he knew away from him. He doesn't need their help anymore since he's strong now and doesn't need Pyrrha training him**_

_**As for Jaune's new attitude I kinda figure of giving him that Vegeta vibes to him, I mean I give him that fireworks that Vegeta used a long time ago against Cardin. He's only growing even more stronger in the near future against everyone looking down on him...**_

_**What are you're thoughts about this new Jaune's attitude? Did you kinda like it or not? Anyway I'll see you all later.**_


End file.
